Leyla's Dolls
by Niki Nonsense
Summary: MulderScully; DoggettReyes; Leyla Harrison finds magical dolls that cause the agents to do odd things.


Disclaimer: Although it would be nice...The X-Files and its characters do not belong to me.........yet.........bwahahaha!

* * *

xXx  
  
Leyla's Dolls  
  
xXx

* * *

Leyla Harrison was walking down the streets of Washington, D.C. on a Sunday afternoon. It was a beautiful clear spring day. It wasn't too hot or too cold. She was on her way to lunch at McDonald's when a ragged elderly woman called out from behind her.  
  
"Miss!"  
  
Leyla turned around to see the lady holding four dolls. Two were male and two were female. They had the basic shape of a face but no eyes or mouths. They all had poorly made hair and painted on clothes. The male dolls were dressed in little suits. The females had nice black skirts and matching jackets.  
  
"Please, Miss! Will you buy these dolls? I have no money and no home," the woman pleaded.  
  
Leyla handed over $20 instantly. She has a very big heart, and she's very gullible.  
  
"Bless you!" the woman said as she ran into an alley where a man was waiting.  
  
Leyla was proud that she made the woman's day.

* * *

When Leyla got back to her apartment, she set the dolls on her kitchen table. "Hmm..." she thought, "These dolls look... sorta... familiar..."  
  
She picked up one of the female dolls to inspect it. It had short, red hair. She picked up one of the male dolls. It had short brown hair with a slightly large nose. She looked at the other two lying on the table. The other female had shoulder length brown hair, and the other male had elf- like ears.  
  
"Duh!" she said aloud to herself. "It's Agents Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes!" she laughed and then was very confused. "These dolls look exactly like them but they have no faces." her mind was flooded with questions. "Why don't they have faces? Where did the woman get them? How did she know the agents? Did she even know them, or was it just a coincidence?"  
  
She was overwhelmed with questions so she decided to get out her paint from high school and give the dolls faces.  
  
"Let's see... Monica has brown eyes..." she stated as she painted on beautiful brown eyes. "Ha! I still have the touch!" she smiled proudly remembering her sophomore year in high school when she won a blue ribbon for a painting of a woman's face.  
  
Now all of her dolls had faces just like the agents. She hadn't played with dolls since she was 10 so she decided to revisit her childhood.  
  
First, she made Mulder and Doggett high-five and jump and bump chests like football players. She made whooping noises and yelled "Yeah! Woo Hoo!"

xXx

Meanwhile, in a little town in Rhode Island, the agents were in a forest investigating a murder/suicide. "Then she shot her husband," Mulder was explaining to Scully, Doggett, and Reyes, "and was so overwhelmed with emotions that she... WOO HOO!" Mulder broke in mid-sentence to high-five Doggett. Scully and Reyes just stood there shocked. Then Mulder and Doggett bumped chests like football players still whooping! The girls almost fell over laughing. Monica had to brace herself on a tree to keep from toppling over. Mulder and Doggett were simply confused as to why they did what they just did.  
  
The other agents and police officers turned around and looked at them with an expression that said, "What the hell are you doing?" Mulder and Doggett just looked back with an, "I have no idea," face.  
  
The girls couldn't stop laughing even when they both did perfect back handsprings. That's when they both fell over laughing. They were rolling around on the ground with tears in their eyes. The guys just stared in puzzlement.  
  
"Uhh... I think we better go home now," Mulder said as he picked Scully off the ground and carried her to the car while she was still laughing.  
  
"Yeah..." Doggett agreed as he picked up Monica.

xXx

Leyla left her dolls on the table and went to bed. It was only 8:00, but she had to get up early for work.

* * *

When Leyla got home Monday afternoon, she wanted a snack so she popped some Easy-Mac in the microwave. While she waited, she sat at the kitchen table and picked up her dolls.

xXx

The agents were in the office finishing up the paperwork on the murder/suicide in Rhode Island. Monica got up from the desk to get a file from the filing cabinet. She was halfway across the room when she felt something. She turned slowly, smiled, and said, "John, did you just slap my ass?"  
  
John was bewildered. He just stood there searching for the right words... any words! A smile slowly crept up his face and finally said, "I may have..."  
  
"Why in the hell would you slap my ass?" she questioned while laughing.  
  
"I have no idea!" John defended also laughing. He turned around to see what Mulder and Scully thought when...  
  
"MONICA! Did you just slap my ass?"  
  
It was too late. She was already doubled over laughing. He turned back around to find Mulder and Scully smacking each other's asses. They were laughing so hard they didn't notice AD Skinner in the doorway. His eyes bugged out at the sight of Mulder slapping his own ass like he was riding a horse yelling, "Giddy up!!!"

xXx

DING! Leyla's Easy-Mac was done. As she was getting it out of the microwave, she thought how funny it would be to see the agents actually slapping each other's asses.

* * *

A few hours later, the agents went to a nice club where couples were dancing to pop music and eating dinner at the adjoining restaurant. The agents go out together every Monday night for a reason to look forward to Mondays. The guys enjoyed the beer and food. The girls enjoyed going over to each other's houses to get ready. They got to wear clothes they could never wear to work and glittery makeup. They even put their hair up.  
  
They found an empty booth near the dance floor, and the waiter came over to take their orders.

xXx

Leyla was cooking spaghetti and decided to play with her dolls. She picked up John and said in a deep voice, "Monica, would you like to dance?"

xXx

"I'd love to!" the real Monica replied as they walked hand in hand to the dance floor.  
  
"Come on, Scully!" Mulder said as he dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
It was a slow dance so they pulled their partners close. They were lost in the moment. Nothing could tear them apart. Neither murderers nor aliens. Mulder settled his head on top of Scully's and caught a whiff of her shampoo. John leaned his head forward a little to touch Monica's. They nuzzled noses like Eskimos while Mulder was gently kissing the edge of Scully's eye.  
  
"Scully..." Mulder said in between kisses, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Mulder," Leyla said as she pushed the dolls together.  
  
"Monica," John said taking her head in his hands, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, John." She smiled as they were drawn together almost magnetically.

xXx

BEEEEEEEP!!!!!  
  
"Spaghetti time!" Leyla said as she got up from the table. She brought her spaghetti back to where she was sitting to find that her dolls had vanished. She looked everywhere, but they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

The next day she was walking down the street where she met the old woman. She was hoping to find her and ask her about the dolls. She went to the alley she saw her go into the other day. The woman was sitting on some old newspapers feeding a pigeon. "Ma'am?" she said, "About those dolls you sold me..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They've disappeared. Do you have any idea why?"  
  
"Ahh, yes!" she smiled as she stood up.  
  
"They've fulfilled their destiny!"

* * *


End file.
